Soul Reapers, Alchemy, and Other Oddities
by CookieBVB
Summary: A short story collection of my past experiences or funny moments, put to anime! Might be pairings, but I kind of doubt it. Will update... I'll say weekly.
1. Legit

**Story 1: "What's Legit?"**

**This story was inspired by a little kid coming up to me and asking, "What does legit mean?" I facepalmed. It's a Bleach short story.**

**SUMMARY: Shiro asks Ichigo what 'legit' means, and this is Ichigo's reaction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, as much as I wish I did.**

**"What's Legit?"**

"Yo, Ichi!" Shiro yelled. Ichigo looked up from his sleep to see his pale double staring back at him.

"Whaddya want, Shiro?" Ichigo asked wearily.

"What does 'legit' mean? I was talking to Pantera and he kept saying 'legit'." Shiro asked, sitting in front of Ichigo's face.

"Legit means-"

"Woooo!" Right at that moment, Tensa flew by in a pink tutu with a ballad playing. He had makeup on, and the tutu clashed horribly with his outfit.

"… Let me give you an example of what 'legit' means. 'Tensa just legit flew by in a pink tutu.'" Ichigo said to Shiro, who was still frozen by the odd scene.

"Yeah… Okay…"Shiro mumbled, falling on top of Ichigo and drifting off.

"Guess the shock was too much for the poor boy." Ichigo shrugged, lay back down, and drifted off.

**Okay, so that wasn't very good. I know. So, this is obviously a book of short stories that pertain to funny moments or experiences of mine. They all have to do with anime, and not just Bleach. There'll be Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Ao No Exorcist, Jyu-Oh-Sei, and others. If you have no idea what any of the animes are, then look them up. I might also take each story for a category, and put them each in specific anime categories. (I.e- Bleach stories to a Bleach short story book, FMA to a FMA book, and so on.)**

**So… yeah!**


	2. Pokemon

**Story 2: "Pokemon!"**

**Okay, so this was inspired by my friend Moira bringing a Poke Ball to school. Everyone thought it was amazing, until we found out there was no pokemon inside. I would tell you the rest, but I think you should just read instead. ;) **

**Summary: Shiro finds a Pokemon game in Ichigo's inner madness that insues.**

"Ichi! Go, Ichi!" Shiro yelled.

Ichigo sighed while finishing his math homework. "What is it now, Shiro?"

"No, not you. My Pokemon." Shiro said.

"…Where did you get a Pokemon game?" Ichigo asked, going into his inner world. He looked over Shiro's shoulder.

"In that skyscraper over there." Shiro pointed. "Zangetsu also found an electric guitar in a bucket of old musical instruments."

"So that's where the old guitar I borrowed from Goat-face went! Did you find my old trombone, too?" Ichigo hopefully asked Shiro. Shiro nodded.

"Yeah. Go-"

"BWEEEEHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE HHHHHH!" Zangetsu blew into a mysterious trombone.

"…Never mind. I don't need it anymore." Ichigo said, looking back to Shiro's game.

**So! I apologise for not updating yesterday- I had Band photos and lots of chores, so by the time I actually sat on my bed, it was nearly 10 o' clock. Anyways, I hoped you liked it! R&R, please! I really like some of the reviews you guys leave me. One threatened to take my cookies from me if I didn't update. *laughs* YOU WILL NEVER GET MY COOKIES FROM ME.**


	3. Juicy Juice

**"Juicy Juice Is My Swag!"**

**Hey guys! So this short story is Fullmetal Alchemist. It was inspired by Moira buying Juicy Juice at school, then roaming the halls yelling, "Juicy Juice is my swag! I kill water with Juicy Juice!" So… yeah**

"Hey, Colonel Bastard." Ed yelled, plopping himself on Roy's desk.

"Yes, Fullmetal? No need to be so loud- I'm right here." Roy said humourously.

"I want Juicy Juice! Will you buy me some Juicy Juice?" Ed whined, looking at the Colonel. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"No, Ed. You can by your own Juicy Juice." Roy replied.

"I'll take you to get some Juicy Juice, Edward." First Lieutenant Hawkeye offered. It would be a good opportunity to try and see why Ed wanted Juicy Juice so badly.

"Okay!" Ed jumped off of the desk, and followed Hawkeye out the door.

"Sir? Why did Ed want Juicy Juice, anyway?" Second Lieutenant Havoc asked.

"JUICY JUICE IS MY SWAG!" They heard Ed from down the hall. Havoc and Roy looked at each other.

"… I guess that's your answer." Roy got back to his dreaded paperwork.

**Yeah, go Juicy Juice! I hate the stuff, but whatever.** **So, I have NaNoWriMo starting Thursday (the 1****st****), so I probably won't be updating this until after that is done. However, since I only have to do 15,000 words, I might. It shouldn't be too hard. Right, so… Lol J**


	4. Grimmjow: The Awkward Boom Shock Dance

**November 13, 2012**

Okay, now is the time that I have to reveal this dance. It was taught to a couple of my friends, who then taught it to me. GET READY. THIS IS BOOM SHOCK: BLEACH STYLE (because no other shows I could think of would fit this. Only the characters from Bleach. Hell, not even from Naruto~!)

Boom Shock: Bleach Style  
"Ichigo! I want to show you this dance! Aizen taught it to us!" Grimmjow claimed as he jumped into Ichigo's room. Ichigo sighed, and put down the book he was reading.  
"Alright. Show me." Ichigo waved a hand, signaling Grimmjow to speed up.  
Grimmjow started doing an awkward dance. He moved forward a bit, and then backward. Then, he did a shimmy from side to side and clapped. After, he did some weird motions, and Ichigo could swear he heard, "Tree, tree."  
...Then Grimmjow went "SPIDERMAN!" And started acting like Spiderman. Ichigo burst into laughter. It was so deep, he didn't even hear Grimmjow go, "MOOOOOOSE." and act like a moose.  
Grimmjow fell on top of Ichigo in a fit of laughter. "I ca-can see Ai-Aizen d-doing that." Ichigo breathed as he laughed.  
Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's laughing face. He smiled, and leaned up, kissing Ichigo lightly. Then he blinked and left, leaving Ichigo laughing.****

… Right, so... Sucky ending, but I wanted to apologise for not updating last week because of NaNoWriMo. However, I am almost halfway through, so I should be getting back soon! Link below is my friends and I doing Boom Shock, if you wanted to see what it looks like.  
… I'm the awkward one in the black shirt.  
watch?v=TQX_Pk4yQFQ


End file.
